mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SIG to 590
Category:Templates ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: }} Same rules as as last time-- 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :1. I'll start the new round off!-- 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :2. Hey come on that's cheap! This is sig to 590 not count to 1,000! Why is this in source mode though? 22:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :3. Feel free to change it-- 00:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :4. You mean I can change the rules? 00:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :5. Sure, I was just archiving it and just getting the page together. Please keep the edit rule-- 00:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :6. 00:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :7. AHH, come on!!! 00:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :8. :7. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjYS6iLHSEM&feature=related-- 00:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :9. HI-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 01:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 01:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :10. Wow. 01:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :11. 01:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :12. check out the official store to get all the items you need -- 01:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :13. -- 01:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :14. Did you block him Joeman? Because what he said was uneceptable! I agree with him but he shouldn't be saying that. 01:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :15. Yes I saw him doing it and told him that I would block him - he is just having fun, he is also getting blocked-- 01:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :16. I do wish users would pay attention to the sign though. 01:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :17. I know. 01:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :18. So..... why did Johnater tell Joeman to see the Official Store? Weird. 01:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :19. Ha Ha, We should block users that do not obey it ;) and I saw him do it-- 01:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :20. That might make people spam... who edits all day long anyway? There's not much to edit truthfully. Basically we need more spammers to get more edits! 01:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :21. I know are articles are so good and orderly - Go to Sticker and click on images and you can categorize them!-- 15:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :22. Wow. I don't have that many good mainspace edits. I just undid spam, so I guess that counts... 15:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :23. -- 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :24. Do past useful edits count? 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :25. k-- 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :26. K? WHA? Can we double post? Also, try to find the secret pages in my userpage and talk page. 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :27.-- 17:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :28. 17:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :29. 18:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :30. 20:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :31. 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :32. 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :33. 20:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :34. 21:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :35. 21:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :36. 23:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :37. Hope you are following the rules with the edits for this game.......-- 16:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :38. I've been. Haven't you seen my edits to the shields? 18:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :39. Do we really need this -- 18:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :40. No, I did not see it. What do you mean FDH?-- 19:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :41. 20:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :42......................................-- 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC)....... :43. I'm using saved up edits. 22:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :44. @Joeman200: I'm getting anoyed at Kjhf. He's been on since you told him that rollback would be good for me yet he hasn't done or said anything about it. 23:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :45. 00:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :46. Hey Legoace. 00:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :47. This is getting boring. 02:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :48. No need of being angry.. i also get refuesed when i applied first time.-- 12:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :49. 12:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :50. 50!! 19:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :51. 21:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :52. 22:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :53. Kristof1124: You should just ask him again, I think he is not saying anything to let the subject die down (I do that sometimes)-- 23:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :54. Ok. Thanks. 00:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :55. -- 04:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :56. 08:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :57. 12:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :58. 21:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :59. Ten more of these!!! 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :60. What do you mean? 22:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :61. 10 more mainspace edits that he has I'm guessing-- 22:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :62. Oh. I just edit mainspace articles after I sig. It gives me more mainspace edits and I need lots to become an admin! 22:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :63. 10x59=590. Basically I'm saying we're nowhere. 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC)